


Want

by TomAyto10



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10
Summary: Tajima’s eyes widened, and he whipped around, staring hard into the green of the field, his face burning like when he stayed out in the sun too long.What?He shook his head and started walking again to where the coach and teammates were waiting for him.But the want settled deep in his chest, looming and threatening, like a bad feeling, or an unhittable pitch.





	Want

He had a raging boner.

By all that made sense, he should be exhausted, tired from intense practice and the thought of relieving the stiffness in his pants shouldn’t be a priority, but as they wrapped up batting, he felt the familiar flooding of his belly and realized he was popping a tent.

No one had seen it, thankfully. Not because he would be embarrassed but because he was sure the guys would smack him around for ‘ _ being shameful _ ’ or whatever. It wasn’t his fault entirely. He was fifteen and he had been deprived recently. He hadn’t been able to relieve himself the last couple of nights because of visiting family and it was impossible to get a quick jerk off when there was people,  _ children _ , everywhere.

He couldn’t quite pinpoint why it had happened now. Maybe the adrenaline at competing with Hanai, or perhaps it was simply that he was going through puberty, whatever the reason, he had to deal with it and it would be easy in the dugout bathroom.

So, he had invaded a bathroom stall and was breathing hard as he stripped off his clothes. It was rather tight in the safety cup, so he sighed in relief when he unclasped his pants and let his boner breath.

He had just taken a grip of himself, rough fingers against the velvet of his cock, smile wide on his face, as he moved his hand in rehearsed action, when a door opened, metal creaking and the loud smooth voice of the team captain rang out.

“Tajima? You in here? Coach wants you!”

Tajima paused in his motion. Damn! Just when he was getting it going, too. He heard Hanai shuffle around, moving to the sink. “Tajima?”

“I’m busy!” He called back moving his hand again. He had to get rid of this, because home was invaded and he didn’t wanna ride loaded like this.

Tajima hissed quietly as he resumed. It was suddenly hotter, the hard flesh in his hand throbbing under his hand. Everything felt better, the quick drag stimulating tingles all through his body. Was it because Hanai was there?

He tried to picture Hanai’s face, frowning and responsible, before Hanai himself stopped the thought by speaking out again.

“You crapping again? Didn’t you do that before practice?”

Tajima moved his thumb to press against the liquid now flowing faster with the adrenaline coursing through him at the danger of being caught. He stifled a moan at the thought of Hanai peeking over the bathroom stall door and watching him. It surprised him how the idea seemed to help the tremors, and fire licked up his spine. Tajima fed into the fantasy. What would Hanai do?

Would he blush and stammer like an idiot? Or would he slam the door open and help him with those incredibly large capable hands of his?

Tajima groaned quietly.  _ Fuck _ … that was  _ hot _ to think about.

Hanai must’ve heard something because he stepped closer to the bathroom door.

“Tajima?”

Hanai’s voice had taken a note of concern, pitching lower and quieter. Tajima could feel his toes curl, working his hand harder over himself. He bit his lips, enough that he might break skin. He wondered if Hanai would do that to him, bite him and draw blood? Was he the type?

A moan reverberated through him, muffled by his closed mouth, but Hanai heard it because he tapped at the door, “Tajima? Are you okay? Are you in pain or somethin’?”

Tajima felt slick and overheated, the intensity of orgasm building somewhere deep inside him, faster than he could ever remember.  It felt so good, knees trembling, and thighs shaking good. He slumped on the side of the bathroom stall, mouth gasping open, pleasure drenching his core. He panted, head hanging, concentrating on his hand moving in quick jerky motions.

He was so close and his mind was conjuring up images of the times he seen porn, a guy taking up a smaller woman and doing her up against the wall. Except in his mind, it was Hanai doing him and he was the girl; he’d be good for that part.

It would be wild and rough, his fist curled over the captain’s short cropped hair, biting into the flesh of his shoulder. It would feel  _ so good _ …

Tajima looked over, seeing Hanai’s shoes from under the door, and he wished that Hanai would force open the door, and they would meet eyes as Tajima came into his own hand.

“Tajima? Answer me! Are you in pain!? I swear I’ll open this door…”

The rough growl and the authority in his voice was what did it for him. Tajima found himself blinded by the oncoming rush of fire that swept through his body, his hips thrust forward, jerky fast movements, and he cursed as he came. His whole body lit up like an inferno before the oxygen ran out and he wilted as he spilled.

The high passed, his palm heavy with himself and the bone deep fatigue burdening him again,and now satisfaction made him drowsy.

Hanai was still at the door, pulling at the handle most insistently. Tajima regretted coming so fast. Maybe if he held off a little bit longer, he could have had Hanai join.

“I’m coming out! Hold on!”

He heard Hanai sigh and step back as he wiped his hand with some toilet paper, flushing away evidence of his fun.

He kicked the door open and Hanai was there, his face twisted with so much genuine concern that Tajima almost felt guilty.

“Are you-” Hanai started, his hazel eyes scanning  him from head to two and Tajima watched as they widened. He liked having Hanai’s full attention and he grinned up the taller boy. Something in Tajima’s look must of told the captain of his shenanigans, because color filled the boy’s cheeks and sputtered out loudly and horrified,“Tajima- Were you-? Were you jerking off in there!?”

Tajima just flashed a shit eating grin at his disgusted face and moved to the sinks. For such a masculine looking guy, Hanai sure was real cute sometimes.

“I can’t-” Hanai continued weakly “ _ God _ , Tajima, can’t you wait ‘till you get home?”

Tajima lathered his hands, frowning over to his teammate, “I didn’t want to walk around with it! I had to take care of it!”

Hanai was still red and Tajima wondered how the captain would react if he told him exactly what he beat off to. Would he get shy and yell at him all red faced like this or would he step up to the competition if Tajima challenged him? Either one would be fun, he thought, but he really hoped it would be the second.

It wouldn’t be a good idea to tell him now, even he knew that, so he only rinsed off his hands and wiped them on his practice jersey, “I can’t at home, anyways. There’s too many people! Big families are tricky, you know!”

Hanai only frowned harder, before straightening to his damn full height, “Whatever. Coach wants you. And for the love of god, do  _ not _ mention what you were doin’ in here. You’ll embarrass all of us.”

Tajima skipped over to him, slapping him in the side fondly, “I won’t! By the way, Hanai, what do you do it to?”

Hanai started out of the bathroom, Tajima matching his pace, “Do what?”

“You know-!” Tajima made an obscene gesture with his hand, one that came too naturally, “What do you think about? Only english teachers? Because it’s weird if you think of Shimada-sensei… He’s super old.”

Hanai froze in his step and Tajima leaned forward to catch his expression. He was curious on what Hanai thought when he yanked the chain. In fact, just the thought of Hanai doing it was appealing enough.

The captain thought differently though and his blush returned in all its glory. Tajima was starting to really like this face on his captain.

“What the hell!  _ No! _ I don’t think of Shimada-sensei when I…. I mean, I don’t at all- “ He stopped, shutting his mouth quickly and stepping away, “-I’m not telling you! Anything!”

Tajima grinned wider, “Why are you so freaked out about it? Everyone does it!”

Hanai walked away from him, muttering under his breath, “-just  _ please _ stop talking, Tajima. Go see the couch and leave me alone.”

Tajima shrugged, “Alright, alright, Captain.” He rushed forward, stepping out of the dugout and towards the field where their bosom heavy coach was. But as he rushed off, he took a quick glance back at Hanai.

The taller boy was staring at the ground, cheekbones and nose still red, the back of his hand covering his mouth like the shy embarrassed boy he was, pretty brown eyes blinking wide.

And as Tajima looked at him, he felt something grow in his chest.

It was a want, like when he was stuck in class; longing for the moment when he got back to the baseball field, like waiting for that first bite of a delicious meal, a fierce desire that swallowed his thoughts and feelings.

But it wasn’t lust, or arousal, something to fantasize about when he jacked off.

He wanted to pull Hanai down by the lapels of his jersey and kiss him, feel the warmth of the other against him, soft and sweet.

Tajima’s eyes widened, and he whipped around, staring hard into the green of the field, his face burning like when he stayed out in the sun too long.

_ What? _

He shook his head and started walking again to where the coach and teammates were waiting for him.

But the want settled deep in his chest, looming and threatening, like a bad feeling, or an unhittable pitch.


End file.
